A Nighttime Tale
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot; Ansem-fic] Once upon a time, there was an island. And upon that island, death was a revered thing. An honour. You know what island I speak of, don't you, child? Yes. Your own island. And you had had plenty of experience with death . . .


**Welcome** to the story. This is just a random thing I found lying around on a floppy disc, one I've been meaning to post for some time now. And as my disclaimer, this is _not_ a second-person fic. I don't want to ruin the story for you all, but I also do not want to get myself deleted. And so I tell you now: this is an Ansem fic. He is telling the story to _Riku_. **To** Riku. Henceforth all the 'you's and whatnot. Thank you.   
**Also**, NaNoWriMo ends pretty soon, and when it does, I'll be back with more of _Moribundum Fatum_. That is a promise. I can't wait to get back to it!   
**Disclaimer**: As unfortunate as it is, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other character mentioned here. These characters are being used in my fiction without the knowledge of the actual creators, but no profit is being made. (Lookit that, I actually did a real disclaimer for once)   
**Suggested Music**: _Internal Affliction_, from OverClocked ReMix.

* * *

You know, it's always the day you least expect it. You've grown used to this over the years; it's become a fact.

But that still doesn't prepare you any more for it.

It was a lovely day outside, but you didn't want to go outside. There was no reason, but . . . you had that feeling. However, your parents had laughed, and packed you off to the islands as usual, your mother kissing you good-bye and telling you that she loved you and exactly what she'd packed you for lunch. 'Mom,' you'd moaned. 'Everybody's watching!'

Your mother giggled, telling you that she was sorry and that she'd see you when you got home. But she said that every day, so you didn't think much of it. Of course you'd see her when you got home; why wouldn't you? So you waved and pushed off from the shore, trying to quell the rising fear that was beginning to make your stomach cramp.

Then you got to the islands. When you were at the islands, it didn't matter what went on. What went on there, stayed there. You resumed your vow of silence with Tidus and Selphie, but you fought with Wakka a fair few times. You were definitely getting better. Even with your size against you (but you were sure you'd catch up to him eventually), you were beginning to beat him more and more. Afterwards, you swam in the ocean, not going further than the paopu island because of the strong undertow. You'd seen what happened when someone tried to do battle with it; you'd seen the elders of the island test their muscles against the strong undertow.

You were no stranger to death. It was an honour to watch someone swim out to the undertow, their last swim. Carrying a paopu to their breast, dying with it in their arms, as a symbol of their lover or the one they hadn't found yet. Death was common, and respected. Those with enough courage to realise it was their time, and to decide to battle the undertow; those were the strong ones. They who died peacefully in their beds would be left with a sense of unachievement, as though they'd taken the coward's way out.

You'd seen your brother battle the undertow, hadn't you? Just a few days prior. He'd been dying anyways, hadn't he? And he decided that he'd rather choose his deathday instead of letting his illness do it for him. What day was it he chose? Ah, yes, his birthday. How very honourable.

You want to die like him, don't you? You want to choose your day of death, to refuse to let anything else kill you. Do you still think that will happen?

But I digress from my story.

So you swam in the ocean, pausing to draw the paopu over your chest, in rememberance of your brother. And then you swam back in, not wanting to let the memories come back. It had been hard, to lose your brother at only six, hadn't it? Lucky you'd been swimming; the others couldn't tell that some of the water on your face wasn't just saltwater. It was lunchtime, your friends laughingly informed you. Did you want to die of starvation? They didn't notice how your face paled; you always were rather pale when you were young.

And after lunch, you decided to go exploring. Never mind that you were already _six_ and had seen the _entire_ island. You still liked to explore, climbing trees higher than you'd ever climbed, finding new pools of freshwater, new sights, new sounds. It was fun, even when you'd seen it all. You liked pretending you were on an adventure, that if you didn't find something that could only be found in one place, the world would die. Of course, if you couldn't find it, you'd mysteriously kill the bad guy trying to destroy the world, or at least, he'd be ill and have to set his plans back a day.

But that day was the day you were actually going to _find_ it. You were sure of it. And find it you did. A little impression in the rock, so subtle you'd never noticed it before. You pointed it out to your friend, asking if he knew what it was.

Yeah, he did; you two had found it when you were four; didn't you remember? Of course, you always used the _other_ entrance afterwards. This one took too much looking.

Of course you remembered, you told him, turning slightly so he wouldn't see your blushing. You were forgetting stuff already? It wouldn't be long until you were old, like your parents! Thirty-five and thirty-three already . . . jeez. How did they remember anything? 'Oh, yeah!' you added, beginning to laugh. 'Didn't you say you saw a monster?'

'It's true!' your friend protested. 'I saw it with my own eyes!'

'You sure you didn't just hear it this time?'

'What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!'

'All right. Suppose there really is a monster . . . Think we can beat it by ourselves?'

'No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?'

You listened carefully, only to hear a faint sound. It was deep, cutting into your skin like a hot wire. You shivered; it _was_ creepy! 'Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful.'

You went into the passage, grabbing a rock as you passed. As you walked down the passage, you squeezed the rock tightly, projecting your anxieties onto it. What if it really _was_ a monster? There had been fire in the sky a few nights ago, and you'd heard talk of a new girl in town. She'd come on the night of the meteor shower. What if there had been a monster with her? That would explain why she wouldn't talk to anyone. She didn't want the monster to find her! You squeezed your eyes shut as you passed the end of the tunnel, to where a rock blocked passage into the cavern. 'Ready?' you asked, dropping the stone.

'Ready!' squeaked your friend, biting his knuckles.

'Stop that!' you reprimanded him. 'How're you ever gonna learn how to fight if you're always chewin' on your knuckles?'

'Sorry . . .' he muttered, dropping his hand to his side.

'S'all right.' You threw your weight against the boulder, surprised when it moved easily. It had always taken more than one try for you to open it. Maybe there really _was_ a monster!

But you looked into the cavern, struggling for breath, and saw . . . nothing. You sighed in both relief and disappointment, walking further into it. It was only a couple steps before you could see what was making the sound. 'See that?' you pointed up, to where you could see blue sky through the roof of the cavern. 'It was just the wind making that noise.'

'Aw, man,' moaned your friend. 'I wish it was a monster!' All at once, his attention was caught by something else behind you. 'Hold on! What's that over there?'

You turned around, looking at it. There was something behind you, all of darkened wood, an outline of gold going around the edge of it. 'A window, or maybe a door?' you wondered aloud, crossing over to it. You tugged at the edges of it, frowning when it wouldn't budge. 'It won't open.'

Your friend sighed. 'Jeez, is that really all that's in here?' He turned away and began walking toward the other exit, the one you normally came in through.

'What do you expect in a boring place like this?' you reply, pushing the boulder in front of the passage you'd just used. 'Hey.'

Your friend turned around, blue eyes alight with curiosity. 'Hmm?'

'When we grow up, let's get off this island,' you told him, knowing that your own eyes would be sparkling in mischievousness, cheeks flushed with the excitement of your idea. 'We'll go on real adventures,' you promised, 'not this kid stuff!'

Your friend grinned at you. 'Sure! But . . . isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?'

You nodded, beginning to follow him out as he walked, putting both hands behind his head. However . . . you couldn't help but look back, could you? You wanted to know more about the door. It intrigued you, didn't it? And you looked.

What did you see? What did you see that day?

Why, you saw a Keyhole. And in that moment, you became property of the darkness.

Isn't life funny?

No? You don't think it is? I do. Just think! If you hadn't looked back, you might be off saving worlds! Instead, you're chained here, unable to do anything. Tsk, tsk. I would have thought you'd have better judgement than that. But I suppose there's nothing to be done, is there?

Do you still want to battle the undertow? You know, fifteen is how old he was when _he _did it, wasn't he?

Ooh, touchy. I didn't know we were so sensitive about brother dearest's death.

You're right. I did.

Oh, dear. Language, language, please. Have a little tact, why don't you?

You know, I think brother dearest might be turning over in his grave right now. Oh, wait. I'm sorry; he didn't have a grave, did he? Asa disappeared into the sparkling waters that day, didn't he, right at sunset? And you could see the sun reflecting off the waters, but you could see his vibrant red hair until he went under for the last time.

I'm sorry, you don't like me looking through your memories? Well, what am I supposed to do? Pretend they don't exist? Your memories come with your body, you know. I can't completely ignore them. And besides, this is so much fun!

Oh, don't cry, now. That just makes it so much _less_ fun! And how can you enjoy your friend's death if you can't even see it? See, I was kind enough to let you see, wasn't I?

You don't _want_ to see him die? Oh, come now, of course you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come to us. You wouldn't have allowed the darkness into your heart.

Oh, I did say that, didn't I? Well, both are right. You became the property of the darkness on that day, but that never meant this would happen. If you hadn't _wanted_ this, we would not have been able to touch you. Darkness can't touch those of pure heart, you know. Not without their consent.

Tsk, tsk, child. Have I taught you nothing? There are two pure hearts; a boy and a girl. One belongs to the Light, and the other, the Darkness. This does not mean that they are enemies, though; in fact, quite the opposite. They can be killed, mutilated, ripped into shreds--and stll they live. They will not die. The darkness can seize that girl's heart as many times as they please, but she will never die. Her heart can never be consumed by the darkness, without her consent.

Of course, we can still take that heart away. Without a body, she won't be able to do anything against us.

I suppose that _is_ a sticking point, isn't it? Ah, well. We'll figure out some way to open the Final Keyhole.

Anyways, as I was saying. You have the other pure heart. But you let yourself be taken in by the darkness, and now, you cannot stop us, either.

You ask what your purpose is? Well, if she has the power to complete the Final Keyhole, you must have the power to open something else. Something bigger. Something more powerful. Let's see . . . my studies have shown that both the boy and the girl are needed to release the ultimate darkness. There has been no use for you yet--aside from providing me with a physical form--so I would believe that you would be used after she unlocks the Final Keyhole. So . . . you must be the Key to Kingdom Hearts.

Ahh, your friend seems to be here. Shall we dispose of him?

No?

Well, I'm afraid that's too bad.

.f.i.g.h.t.

Did you miss me, my puppet?

Ah, language, child! I must say, I don't appreciate being called such things.

Why are you crying, puppet? I don't believe you have any cause. Bitter tears will not get you anywhere.

_(('Give him back his heart,' Sora said. I have my heart. I just have no will as to what it does.))_

Aaah, I see. You have finally realised your position. You are correct, child. You will not have a choice in the matter. Your heart will unlock the darkness, as the girl's heart has now unlocked the Keyhole to it. That idiot boy was at last finally useful. My enemy has now become my friend.

And now that the girl has served her purpose, she is expendable. I cannot have her trying to stop my purpose, can I?

. . . Impossible. What reason have you to hold me back? You and the girl will die and be reunited. Is that not what you want? Did you not search the worlds to find her heart? Did you not join with us to find it? Did you not hope that when she finally reawakened, she would see what you have done for her? And that perhaps then, she would see you for who you really are, and love you for it?

Hmm. Since you seem to have saved the girl, it is time to continue. The girl is merely a pawn, placed out of the game. The Heartless will soon retrieve her heart, once again, and there will be no opposition.

Checkmate.

What is this darkness? It's home. I am finally home.

And soon, you will be, as well. Or at least, you will be in your final resting place. I'm sorry that you won't have a chance to die like your brother, the poor fool. But you can swim in the darkness until the Heartless rip your body to shreds. It will be very painful, I imagine. But you won't feel it for long . . . at least, not until you are revived.

Remember? You have the pure heart. You cannot die. And in this way, you can always swim for your brother.

Welcome to your final resting point, child. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts. It's time to start swimming.

Life is funny, isn't it?


End file.
